Another Warrior, Ai Yume
by Morei
Summary: I'm afraid...I'm wounded...and I'm saved. Jeremy and the gang are just finishing up when the superscan finds a new replika. The gang go through the usual stuff, but then Jeremy finds out about her. bit of love, it has JXA, UXY, rated T just to be safe!


heyyas!

this is my first CL fanfic, so if the characters seem a little out of character, that's the reason!

ok, so here's the down low!

this is in the time frame where they're fight William and destroying the replikas. it's has AXJ, YXU, And odd might find the girl for him too!

sorry, but odd is like, my fav guy charater in CL, and it sucks that he doesn't have a girl friend!

_Thinking/Dreams/ or Jeremy speaking to the guys on lyoko_

normal/speaking

[(stuff)] means I'm translating something!

**speaking in a different language**

**_means I'm speaking outside the story, usually in ()_**

* * * means that we're switching to a different scene

***(name)*** means we're switching to that persons perspective

***(place)*** means that were switching to whatevers going on in that place!

* * *

Jeremy sighed into the mini mic hanging near his mouth. "I think we can call it a day, guys" he said

"got it, Einstein, bringing us in now?" Jeremy clearly heard Odd through the ear bud in his ear. "yeah" he said into the mini microphone. he was about to run the dematerializing program when a massage popped up.

"hey, Jeremy? is everything alright?" Aelita asked.

"I'm afraid we can't call it a day yet, the superscan picked up a replika just now, head to the end of the sector and i'll call you guys a taxi."

***On Lyoko***

Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd sat in the Skid, drifting through the digital sea.

_"OK, heres the coordinates for the replika, you should see a hub just to the east of you"_

"Thanks Jeremy, hub is in sight," Aelita said, piloting the skid to the hub. they went through the hub and ended up right out side the replika. Aelita placed her hand on the electronical pad and activated the key, opening the replika's entrance. They came up in a replika of the forest sector Aelita piloted to a weigh tower and connected the skid to it.

_"Ok, Aelita, Ulrich, get ready," _Jeremy said, sending them to where ever the the supercomputer that powered the replika was.

_"Odd, Yumi, 4 Tarantulas at 3 o'clock, wait, this is weird, they're not shooting at the skid, but at another.... thing, it's new information, but it's pretty low in health, if Xana wants it gone, it must be a threat to him, go help whatever it is out!"_

"gotcha' send us out then!" odd said, iching for a fight. Yumi and Odd we're teleported out of the skid.

_"look to the east, you should see a path, follow it, you'll come to a clearing, the tarantulas and the thing will be there soon, heres your vehicles."_

The Overboard and Overweight materialized and Yumi and Odd were off down the path.

"hey Jeremy, any idea who our guest is?"

_"no idea, but it's probably not armed, seeing how it's not attacking the tarantulas, either way, be careful, we don't know for sure if this new guest is friendly"_

"Got it."

*** At where ever Aelita and Ulrich landed***

"hey Jeremy? are you there?"

_"Yup, still here, where'd you guys land this time?"_

"I.... I think we're in japan," Ulrich said

_"Really? how do you figure?"_

"Because, we're out side a oriental styled building, all the signs are in katakana, and we're standing in a Japanese tea garden, koi fish pond and everything," Ulrich said turning around slowly, "but it seems abandoned."

_"Ok, be careful though, there's no activated tower, but we have a guest on the replika, but it's not a monster, and it's being attacked, so be one your guard."_

"Okay Jeremy, how do we get in?" Aelita asked

_"go around the east side, there should be an entrance"_

*** Back On Lyoko***

Yumi and Odd sped through the forest sector, towards the clearing.

"hey Einstein? are the tarantulas at the clearing yet?" Odd asked

_" they will be in about 3 seconds if they keep their pace,"_

" 'kay, so we got to be there like, now?"

_"Yup"_

"good, cause we're here, and so are they!" Odd said, flying towards the nearest tarantula.

"Laser Arrow!" he said shooting three at the monster. The first Two missed, but the last one hit it's mark. "bulls eye!"

Yumi used her fans and killed two tarantulas. After a few minutes, she noticed their target, a young girl with lilac hair, it also seemed as if she had a tail and cat ears, she looked like she was 14, like the others. She Looked at Yumi with wide blue eyes, she was obviously afraid.

**"Where am I? Who are You**?" she said in a foreign language and cowarded when Odd killed the last tarantula and walked over**, **"Neko-yasha!" she cried and hid behind Yumi.[Neko-yasha= Neko means cat, yasha means demon, so it literally means cat demon]

"What did she call me?" Odd asked looking at the girl.

"She's speaking japanese and just called you a cat demon." Yumi looked at the girl. "hajimemashte."

[Hajimemashte(sp)= traditional japanese greeting, used before introducing ones self]

"Hajimemashte." she replied in japanese.

"Watashi wa Ishiyama, Yumi desu." Yumi said to her [Watashi wa Ishiyama, Yumi desu= My name is Yumi Ishiyama(u in desu is silent)]

"Watashi wa Sasaki, Ai-Yume desu." [my name is Ai-Yume Sasaki]

"Doozo yoroshiku(sp)" Yumi said bowing slightly [ Doozo yoroshiku= it is nice to meet you]

"Doozo yoroshiku" Ai-Yume said and did the same **_(Ai-yume's name in pronounced I-U-meh)_**

**"Ai-Yume, i might understand you, but the Neko-yasha, Odd, doesn't, do you speak English?" **Yumi asked her in japanese.

**"The Neko-yasha's name is Odd? oh, yes i do speak english, and i'm quite fluent, so shall i speak in english then?" **she asked

**"that would be preferable." **Yumi said, then started to speak in english again. "hey Jeremy, is there any way you can teleport Ai-Yume into the skid as well?"

_"Who's Ai-Yume?"_

"The guest"

_"Oh, i guess i could, but it might take a bit, I'll tell Aelita and Ulrich not to destroy that supercomputer yet."_

"So, Yumi, are you going to introduce me to her?" Odd said

"I'm Ai-Yume Sasaki, it's nice to meet you Odd-kun," she said with a smile.

" did you really call me a cat demon?" Odd asked.

"Yes, you do have cat ears and tail" she said.

"So do you!" Odd said in defense.

"huh?" Ai-Yume said, reaching up to her head, sure enough, there was a pair of cat ears. "NANI????" she said, switching back to japanese in her surprise. [NANI????= WHAT????]

Odd started to laugh and Yumi hit him on the head with her fan.

"oh my, i had no idea i had transformed into a cat-girl! This is so coool!!!!!!!" she said after getting over her surprise.

_"yeah well, i got the program ready to run, Get her to the skid."_

"Who was that!?!?" Ai-Yume asked hiding behind Odd

Odd laughed, "Don't worry, that's just Einstein, he's on our side!"

Ai-Yume nodded, but didn't move from behind Odd, who, with a very recent growths berth, stood over her about 3-4 inches making him about 5 feet, 6 inches. "Common, you can ride with me!" he said calling his board back. he jumped on and offered a hand to Ai-Yume.

_"Wow, being a gentle man for once, Odd?"_

"Shut up, Einstein." Ai-Yume smiled and held in a giggle.

***back in Japan with Aelita and Ulrich***

" hey Jeremy? i think you might want to know this," Aelita said.

_"what's up?"_

"there are two scanners in here..... what does it mean Jeremy?"

_"i think it means that the tower we deactivated is actually why we have Ai-Yume on the replika, her and somebody else must have gotten attacked and were forced to flee their world, but since they don't have anyone at the computer, and didn't run the right scans, they can't return that way, but if you look in the next room over, you should find a room like the one I'm in, i need some information from it."_

"like what, Jeremy?"

_"Ai-Yume's DNA codes, we need to bring her back to where i am and speak with her about all this, so hurry, send me the information, and then destroy the supercomputer there."_

"What about the scanners, Einstein?" Ulrich asked.

_"Destroy them as well, without the supercomputer, they'll be of no use anyway."_

"Okay" Ulrich said pulling out both of his swords, "Aelita, you go find the DNA codes, and i'll destroy these."

"okay, Ulrich" she said running into the next room. Ulrich took his swords and ran to the back of one of the scanners and slashed three big crevices, then did the same to the other. he ran into the next room, where Aelita was finishing sending the information to Jeremy.

_"okay, i have what i need, go destroy the supercomputer!"_

"Got it" Ulrich said and ran after Aelita, who was already on her way to the room that had the super computer. "Ready?" he asked her. Aelita nodded. "Okay, 1... 2... 3!" they both sent an attack on 3. The supercomputer went on the fritz, then shut down, for good.

_"okay, im bringing you guys in now."_

Ulrich and Aelita disappeared from Japan.

***Back At The Factory***

Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich stood, waiting, in front of one of the scanners. It opened, revealing a girl with short brown hair. Her eyes were closed, so they couldn't tell what here eye color was. Odd reached a hand into the scanner and shook her awake.

"hey there Ai! you awake? We need you to come to the lab with us," Odd said. Ai-Yume's violet-blue eyes flashed open and her small, but strong, hand grabbed Odds wrist. Yumi was shaking her head.

"Don't. Touch. Me." she said accenting each word.

" 'Kay, got it, no problem." Odd said starting to back away. Yumi hit the back of his head.

"idiot, you know nothing about japan do you?" She asked him as he rubbed the back of his head

"Uhhhh, no, i don't....." Odd said.

"idiot..." Yumi said under her breath and explained why Ai-Yume was offended **_(BTW, Ai-Yume got offended 'cause in japan, to call somebody by a nick-name, like Ai instead of Ai-Yume, suggests that the are like close friends, and to say the nick-name with out a honorific(like -kun, -chan, -san, ect.) suggests that he has the right to approach her intimately)_**

"Ohhhhh, I get it, so I have to call her something like Ai-chan?" Odd said.

"Yes!" Yumi said, minorly exasperated. She was used to hearing her name without an honorific, but it is really offensive when you just meet a person.

"hey, Ai ,uh, -chan, i didn't mean to offend you, i don't know much about japan, so I'm, uh, sorry" Odd said swallowing his pride. Ai just looked at him and followed Aelita and Yumi to the elevator. Odd watched Ai-Yume go and Ulrich punched Odd's shoulder lightly. "nice goin', lover boy."

" I, uh, don't know what you're talking about!" he said, going back to his usual self.

"Whatever you say, Odd," Ulrich said walking to the elevator and pressing the button to bring it back down.

***Up In The Lab***

Jeremy was talking to Ai when the elevator opened. Odd and Ulrich stepped out.

"Did we miss anything?" Ulrich asked

"Nope, Yumi, Aelita, and Ai-Yume-chan were just telling me about your mess up Odd, but there's no hard feelings." Jeremy said. Ai-yume looked at Odd, stood, and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry i reacted as i did, I'm not used to having people calling me anything besides Ai-Yume-chan. Feel free to call me Ai-chan, but please don't forget the honorific, I'm still not used to not hearing that, unlike Yumi-chan," she said, then threw a smile over her shoulder to Yumi. Yumi smiled back, it seemed as if they had become fast friends.

"Ok, that aside, Ai-Yume-chan? would you please explain how and why you were on the replika?"

"Oh, that, okay." she said, "My older brother, Isao, had found the 'super computer' and was messing around with it and stuff, he had found the scanners and was toying with them when, er, Xana? is that right?" she asked, Jeremy nodded and motioned for her to continued. "Well, i had become suspicious and followed him one day, he had been designing the person I was on the 'replika' when Xana decided that he didn't like it much, so he took control of my brother, Isao put me in the scanner, and got into one himself and then the door things closed and the next thing i knew, i was on the virtual world, right next to my brother, who was unconscious. I got up and looked around, then those monsters came and shot at me and my brother, who was sitting up, my brother couldn't run very fast, so he stumbled when they shot him the first time, then he disappeared when they shot him again... i don't know what happened to him and i was afraid, so i ran be fore they shot me, but they got me in the lower back and my arm, i was about to stop and give up when Odd-kun and Yumi-chan came and killed them, and you know the rest..."

Jeremy exchanged looks with the others, then turned back to Ai-Yume. We're sorry that you got caught up in this, but we can't run a return to the past because that wouldn't change anything for you, besides make you more confused," he said to her, she automaticly knew something was up.

"Did something happen to my brother? Where is Isao?" she said frantic.

"We don't know exactly where he is, but you probably won't see him again, again, we're very sorry that you and your brother got caught up in this." Jeremy said, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. Ai-Yume's eyes stated to shine with tears not yet shed.

"No..... he can't be.... he promised..." she said, bearly adudible. Her hands came up to her face and she cried for a bit. Yumi and Aelita patted her on the back and tried to comfort her. They had already become good friends. Jeremy waited for her to calm down a bit.

"Yumi? can you see if she can stay with you for a bit while I get her set up with the academy?" He asked quietly. Yumi nodded and took out her cell phone.

* * *

Soooooo..... how was it?

plz reveiw! no bad burns plz, this is only my first CL fanfic!

everybody who reviews gets special mention and a cream filled chocolate Aelita!!!

~Yorokobi-chan


End file.
